


Obscure Poetry

by AliothHankoteki



Category: Loyalty - Fandom
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, BDSM, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Masochism, Necrophilia, Other, References to Depression, Sadism, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliothHankoteki/pseuds/AliothHankoteki
Summary: A collection of my weird freestyle poetry. Don't read if you're uncomfortable with themes of BDSM, s//c/d/l thoughts, mental disorders and blood. Written from the POVs of my OCs.





	Obscure Poetry

❝bondage❞  
tied,,,  
lovingly tied, actually.  
i feel so . . . safe.

he brings out a knife with intricate carvings on the handle —  
good lord, my . . . MY PULSE . . .  
STOPRACINGSTOPGETTINGEXCITEDNOSTOPTHAT —   
my voice dies out as he stabs me . . .  
i love the pain,,,  
but i hate my skin. it won't let me savor it. it keeps healing itself.   
the feeling of the blade against my flesh . . .  
i want more,,,  
i feel like passing out but it's okay. i like it . . .


End file.
